Alter
Alter Gallery Real Name: n/a Current Alias: Alter Aliases: Alter Identity: n/a Alignment: Neutral Affiliation: Too many to list. Relatives: n/a Universe: n/a Base Of Operations: Panoptichron Gender: Genderless Age: Ageless Height: Varies on current body Weight: Varies on current body Eyes: Varies on current body Hair: Varies on current body Unusual Features: Varies on current body Citizenship: n/a Marital Status: n/a Occupation: Watcher Education: n/a Origin: Place of Birth: Creators: The Peripeteia (Gaia username) Role Played By: The Peripeteia History Social Life Allies Alter has a very extensive list of allies, from his travels across every universe for all time and existence, he basically knows a large selection of people, at least one version of a person in at least one universe. Being the way he is, he is incapable of considering someone his friend, as he is meant to be a neutral party, and as such if told, he will turn on an ally to continue his purpose. The closest thing to an actual friend he has is Jack Rockwell. His main alliances lies towards the Celestials, Watchers, and all Cosmic Entities. Enemies Because of Alter's contract making it so he will always be a neutral party, and should never interfere unless his task is to interfere, he has no negative feelings towards anyone to consider someone his enemy. Love Life Powers and Weaknesses Powers Weaknesses Roleplaying Statistics Basic Info NAME: Alter AGE: Ageless Statistics STRENGTH: Poor AGILITY: Poor ENDURANCE: Typical REASON: Unearthly INTUITION: Unearthly PSYCHE: Unearthly SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Feeble Dice PHYSICAL ATTACK: n/a PHYSICAL DEFENSE: n/a ENERGY ATTACK: n/a ENERGY DEFENSE: n/a PSYCHIC ATTACK: n/a PSYCHIC DEFENSE: n/a Weaknesses and Limitations Other Abilities Tools and Equipment *Alter's Book: This is the book Alter is always seen with. The book itself appears on command, and levitates around him. The book is completely indestructible, and is considered one of the most powerful items in existence; not that it's meant for combat. The owner of the book will have everything recorded for them automatically. This book was crated by the cosmic entities who "employed" Alter, to make his job easier. **The book is only readable by the owner, anyone who attempts to open the book will find it impossible, and anyone trying to read the open book will find nothing but blank pages. The owner must strike out their own name, and put in a new person's name to change ownership. **When a specific date, time, or event is said to the book, it will automatically find it from memory to the page. **The book is capable of showing the date, time, universe, etc., etc., down to the exact location where they are. **The owner is capable of reading a paragraph ahead of what is currently going on, to literally tell the future. However this goes against the concept of freewill, and as such by reading the paragraph one loses the ability of free will until such event is over with. Alter theorizes that the paragraph doesn't "negate" freewill, as it just makes it clear that there is no such thing as freewill. *Alter's Quill: This is the quill Alter materializes on command, it is the only object capable of writing on the book. the owner of the book is capable of summoning the pen on will. Like the book, this object is indestructible and created by Alter's employers. **The quill does not use ink, instead it is just magically capable of writing in black onto something.